Simplify the expression. $(-4r-5)(-3r-5)$
First distribute the ${-4r-5}$ onto the ${-3r}$ and ${-5}$ $ = {-3r}({-4r-5}) + {-5}({-4r-5})$ Then distribute the ${-3r}.$ $ = ({-3r} \times {-4r}) + ({-3r} \times {-5}) + {-5}({-4r-5})$ $ = 12r^{2} + 15r + {-5}({-4r-5})$ Then distribute the ${-5}$ $ = 12r^{2} + 15r + ({-5} \times {-4r}) + ({-5} \times {-5})$ $ = 12r^{2} + 15r + 20r + 25$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 12r^{2} + 35r + 25$